Here Kitty by CandyTwi
by The Cougar Revolution
Summary: Bella Swan was the hottest cougar across two continents, but a chance meeting with a group of new Brit actors could change everything.


**The Cougar Revolution Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

**Story Title: Here Kitty**

**Summary: Bella Swan was the hottest cougar across two continents, but a chance meeting with a group of new Brit actors could change everything.**

**Word Count: 9,320**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

Nineteen.

Pretty young, even by my avaricious standards. But I'd dump my whole collection of Manolo Blahnik's before I let this one slip through my grasp.

I quickly scanned the bar. He must have gone out the back exit.

George glanced at his watch and downed the last mouthful of scotch. "We should get going," he said, slipping my leather jacket around my shoulders.

_Dear George_. My on again, off again escort. _So solicitous. So rich. So downright clingy sometimes. _

"You go." I pulled my cigarettes out of my Prada clutch. "Tell them I'll be along for dessert."

"Bella." George gave a mock pout. Ridiculous, even on his ridiculously handsome forty year old face.

I laughed. "Don't be such a child, George. I'm going for a ciggy and to make a few calls. I'll see you later."

George leaned in and kissed me. He smelled of good aftershave, scotch and money.

I kissed him back, on the cheek. His hand stroked my neck and dipped towards my cleavage. Poor George. He couldn't help himself.

I pushed him away, lightly.

"Go on, George." I smiled at him.

"Sorry," he mouthed and set off through the crowded pub.

Inevitable, as he reached the door, he looked back to wave. I didn't mind. Why should I? George reacted to me the way every other man did. It was something that had unnerved me when it began at age thirteen, excited me by age sixteen, and became a matter of course by age eighteen. Twenty years later, it was the same old, same old, except that now, much older men, I'm talking sixty and upwards, were even more besotted, and younger men, say under twenty three, were sometimes more hesitant, their hormones fighting with their confusion at being drawn like a magnet to someone old enough to be their mom.

This was both a pity and a challenge, seeing as the eighteen to twenty-two year olds had been my unwavering favorite since my first long term, and very hot suitor, nineteen year old Charles Howard.

I slipped my arms into my jacket sleeves and pushed my way through the crowded pub towards the back exit. I caught my reflection in the mirrored wall behind the bar; long dark hair framing a pale heart shaped face, full mouth and dark, liquid eyes. 'Storybook princess,' one admirer had dubbed me. 'Snow White with double hot sex.'

Men's eyes followed me to the exit. Someone touched my arm, said 'Hi', another opened the door, a question in his eyes that I smiled and shook my head at before stepping outside.

The back alley was empty. _Damn_. I'd gambled on the probability he'd come out for a smoke, him and his two friends. Maybe I should follow George to the restaurant, or go back inside the pub to look around, or go home and entertain myself in the shower with a replay of that brief glimpse of _him._

I leaned against the wall, pulled a ciggy out of the packet and closed my eyes, recalling the vision.

I was a cougar veteran, a connoisseur. Three fleeting seconds had shown me all I needed to know. He was tall, graceful, lean, with sensitive, expressive hands and compelling eyes. The mouth, sensual, potent, and a neck and jaw line to rival any classical statue. Only this one was very much alive with a pulsing magnetism that punched a hole in that crowded bar.

I smiled at the exquisite inner vision.

"Do you need a light?"

My eyes flicked open. A young man stood in front of me. Nice looking, good body, eighteen maybe.

I blinked.

"You're holding a cigarette," he pointed out. "You looked like you might need a light."

I smiled at him.

"Thank you. That's very thoughtful." Even in the dim street light I could see the boy blush. He lifted his lighter and cupped the cigarette in my extended fingers. His hands trembled.

"Thank you," I said again.

"Riley," he said eagerly. "My name's Riley." At the sound of footsteps, he glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, and this is Jasper."

Another boy, two or three years older than Riley, stepped around the corner to join us. _Handsome_. He pulled a very sexy smile and regarded me with frank admiration.

I smiled back.

"Hi Jasper, Riley. I'm Bella."

"We were heading inside for another drink," said Jasper. I detected a slight southern American drawl. _Attractive._ "Would you care to join us? When you've finished your smoke of course."

I took a deep drag of my cigarette then threw it on the ground and stubbed it out with my boot heel.

"I should give them up," I smiled again at the two boys. "A drink would be lovely."

Okay, I'm not usually quite so quick and easy, but I'd recognized Jasper and Riley as the two boys standing in the bar with him.

Jasper opened the door with a nice touch of old fashioned gallantry. Riley almost spoiled the moment by bumping into me then trying to take my arm.

"Oh, there he is," said Jasper as he shouldered his way through the crowd. He glanced back at me. "Come meet our friend, Edward."

I took a deep breath in time to compose myself before I was jostled up close to Edward. He was taller and leaner than I'd figured. I sighed inwardly. He was about a foot taller than me. The perfect fit, my curves to his shape. A connoisseur knows these things right away.

Edward stared at me intently. Did he look at everyone like that? _Unnerving._ I extended a hand and felt the long slender fingers around my own. I saw an instant, shocking picture of those fingers cupping my breasts, my ass, sliding between my legs.

I _stumbled_. Me. Had I ever done such a thing in my life? _Tripped_ over a guy?

I frowned and Edward's expression changed in response.

"Are you alright?" He'd leaned forward to put his mouth close to my face so I could hear. His voice seemed to resonate through the whole length of my body.

_Exquisite_. It was all I could do not to grab his neck and pull his mouth on to my own.

I clenched my hands. _This is beyond ridiculous_, I told myself.

"I'm fine." I smiled and turned deliberately to Riley and Jasper.

"Bella, what are you drinking?" asked Jasper.

"White wine, something dry, thank you."

Jasper leaned over the bar and waved a bank note at the barman. I pivoted myself more firmly away from Edward. I must have seemed rude but I wasn't about to risk another up close and personal with Mr Devastating.

"So, Riley," I said brightly, touching the boy's arm. "Are you boys local?"

"Edward and I are," said Riley. "Jasper's just come back to London. We were all at school together, different years, but we got to know each other doing drama. We're all actors now."

"We're in a play together," said Edward from behind me.

His voice, close and unexpected, sent a hot wave down my spine.

_Really Bella, get a grip_.

"We're in a modern production of _Coriolanus,"_ Riley went on eagerly.

"I've heard of it," I interrupted. "One of my journalists told me - hot new director, exciting new actors." I smiled and touched Riley's arm again.

"That's us," grinned Jasper, handing out the drinks. I took my white wine and touched glasses with each of them, keeping my eyes well away from Edward's face.

"Journalist?" I heard Edward ask. "You work for a newspaper?"

"Magazine," I replied, risking a look over my shoulder at him and shaken again by the intentness of his gaze, the sensual aliveness of his mouth.

I turned back to Jasper and Riley and gulped my wine.

"American magazine," I explained. _"Statement_. We're based in New York."

_"Statement!"_ said Jasper. "Wow! That's huge. Are you like an editor or something?"

"The editor actually."

Jasper whistled.

"Tell me about the play," I said to Riley. He needed little prompting. He described the rehearsals, costume fittings, auditions and costars while I fought to recover my composure. It was of little use. Edward's presence behind me seared my body. He fidgeted, laughed at Riley's remarks and tapped his fingers against his glass. I practically ignored him but was still acutely aware of every sound and movement behind me.

I suddenly knew I had to get out of there. I felt as if I was on a knife edge of doing something reckless and completely disastrous. I could hardly recognize myself, and the more Edward's effect built up in me the more angry I became. My power over men was seamless, total. I didn't like this - slip in my control, whatever it was - one little bit. It was time to rectify the situation.

"I have to go," I said, pushing my arm passed Edward to place my glass on the bar. As the back of my hand touched his chest, I felt a tremor run through his body. _That's more like it. _

"Jasper, give me your director's number. I'd like to talk to him about doing a photo shoot and feature with you guys. You know, 'New Brit breed of actors' and all that. Our American readers would lap it up."

"Hell, yeah!" said Jasper, grinning widely as he fumbled in his pocket.

"Here," said Edward. He scribbled something on the back of his cigarette packet.

"That's David's mobile number. He'll totally love the idea."

"Thank you." I took the half empty packet and handed him an unopened one. He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm giving up anyway," I said, giving him my best, full in the face smile. I had a moment of triumph when he gasped and his hand fumbled to accept the packet.

I shook hands with the other boys and left the pub with a wave.

I was perfectly calm as I hailed a cab and still steady all the way through dessert and drinks with George, Pat and Leon. So steady that I decided my unnerving reaction to Edward was a temporary glitch brought on by jet lag and a too long diet of older men.

I returned to the hotel alone. I was booked in at the Ritz of course. Always five star. I had a nightcap in two of the lounge bars in order to check out the wait staff. I could have saved myself the trouble; the twenty something Frenchman at the concierge desk was the hotel's best candidate. In the end I found I couldn't summon enough enthusiasm to prowl the lobby again or go through the motions of asking the French boy random directions or tourist advice. If I'd made an assignation I would have had to wait until he finished his shift. Then there would be bribes for his discretion. They always promised they wouldn't tell, but most of them succumbed to bragging to their friends or work colleagues. Not to mention the demands for a repeat performance, or the ones who believed they were in love with me after one night. Sometimes, it was all too boring and inconvenient.

So it was I let myself into my suite alone, checked my messages, shed my clothes on the bathroom floor like the secret slob I was, and stepped into the shower. I kept my thoughts on work until I was toweled off and climbing into bed.

As I slid down the pillows I could feel my mind and body itching for a replay of that extraordinary, electric encounter in the pub. I pushed the impulse away by drafting ideas for the magazine feature. I'd hire Dino if he was available, he'd do a brilliant photo shoot, guaranteed to get me leverage with the editor in chief to fly the boys to New York for a follow up shoot. 'The New English Breed - At Home and taking a bite of the Big Apple' - that's how I'd pitch it.

I felt wired, back on form. I bounced out of bed, padded across to the desk and fired up my laptop. Thirty minutes later, the whole proposal was drafted and edited, including putting myself forward to do the New York part of the interview.

_Perfect._ I pressed 'Send'_. Shit, I was good_. I grinned with satisfaction and poured myself another nightcap. That - whatever it was - in the pub was well and truly back in proportion. As I climbed into bed I was still buzzing with a sense of my own power and brilliance.

I laid down, completely prepared for the vision of Edward as he began to stalk my fantasy. I could control that too. I shifted the picture, bringing Riley and Jasper center stage. One hand on Riley's shoulder, I pushed him to his knees. He reached under my skirt and peeled off my panties, his hands trembling, just as they had when he'd lit my cigarette. I slid my skirt high up my thighs and thrust my hips forward. As Riley's tongue entered me, hot and deep; I imagined Jasper at my back. The fantasy wobbled a little as I threw off the memory of Edward's presence behind me in the pub, but I managed it. Jasper's hands dipped inside my shirt and moved over my breasts, his mouth licking and kissing my neck in slow, sensual movements.

Just before I brought myself over the edge with my own fingers, I allowed my fantasy self to indulge a vision of Edward walking around the corner of the alleyway, struck motionless and speechless, his face radiating desire at the sight of his friends pleasuring me.

***

My boss's email was there when I woke up. He'd given the feature an unequivocal green light, as I knew he would. He also promised the cover for both our UK and US editions.

A few phone calls later and Dino was booked and heading for the next flight into London, and the boys' theatre director was my new best friend. _All this before breakfast._ I dressed for the day's publishers' meetings and couldn't keep the Mona Lisa smile off my face.

I knew exactly how to play this. I wouldn't be hanging around the photo shoot like a groupie, phoning them with congratulations or excuses to talk to them. The boys wouldn't see or hear from me again until the London shoot and interviews were done. To them, I'd be the powerful, sexy and mysterious woman who'd changed their lives overnight with a wave of her magic wand. And when they were whisked off to New York they would be putty in my hands to do whatever I wanted with. And that might just be nothing at all.

I made two of my best deals ever at the meetings that day and tactically accepted a dinner date with a very influential French publisher. French, fifty and married, but he oozed style and acquitted himself well enough in the bedroom.

After he left I mulled over my vague long term plan to give up the young boys for good and reward myself with the status and substance a man like Jean-Henri could give me. _How many trophy boys did I want anyway?_ Perhaps the magazine cover shoot could be a symbolic trophy, a crowning achievement in my twin careers as editor and cougar.

_Cougar._ The term made me smile; it conjured something desperate, predatory, scheming. Hardly a picture of me, who had always had beautiful young men at her beck and call.

Two days later, I was back in my New York office when the photo proofs landed on my desk. I slid them out of the padded envelope. The first picture sent a flush over my face and neck and rocketed me to my feet. I quickly closed and locked my door and buzzed the phone.

"Field my calls, thanks Nancy," I told my assistant.

I paced the office twice before I could bring myself back to the desk. I swung the topmost photo around to face me. In it, he was standing, tall and graceful, leaning against a dark and glistening wall, the rough concrete highlighting the fineness of his hands as his fingers splayed out behind him. Then there were the extraordinary chiseled lines of his jaw and cheekbones. His hair was lighter than I'd remembered from the low-lit pub, though with the same tousled disarray. His eyes stared out at the viewer, at me, their expression part wary, part amused.

My heart hammered in my chest.

I sank into the chair and rifled feverishly through the rest of the proofs. There was Jasper, standing, legs apart, hands in pockets, atop a high wall. In another, Riley swung one handed around a lamp post, his stylish coat flipped out behind him. Edward again, leaning against a rain smeared window, staring at his own reflection, one finger stroking a line down the glass.

More of the boys together, more individual poses. Dino had surpassed himself. And I was in pieces.

I leaned my elbows on the desk and bunched my hands in my hair. The boys were due to arrive the next day. I'd booked the flights myself. I glanced at the clock on my computer. Edward was probably lining up at Heathrow check right now. I groaned.

_What the fuck have I done? _

Set a honey trap and fallen right in it myself.

The reservations for the house in Long Island were already made. They were being brought there straight from the airport where I'd greet them and spend a cosy couple of days alone with them to complete the interviews. After that, they were due to stay in the guest rooms of my condo for the two days of the photo shoot. I couldn't possibly change everything. My pride, both secret and professional, was on the line. I just had to get a grip on myself and behave like my real self, a powerful, experienced woman, and not this driveling teenager that seemed to have taken Bella Swan's identity.

I shoved the proofs back in the envelope, marked it with the art director's name and threw it in the out tray. I checked my face in my compact mirror and swung out into the general office. As a precaution, I shoved on my Dior sunglasses - I didn't want any of my work colleagues catching a glimpse of the bunny in the headlights I'd just seen in my mirror.

"Lunch meetings," I waved to Nancy, racing to the elevator before anyone had time to waylay me.

On the very few occasions I had a meltdown I always went anonymous and I went Starbucks. I was a loner. No best gal pals for me. Women generally couldn't get passed their insecurities around me, and I was generally too secretive anyway. I'd learned early that discretion is power, and self preservation.

In ten minutes I had a hot chocolate and my notebook propped on a corner table while I furiously brainstormed pros and cons and strategies. At six o'clock I reconvened to an out of the way bar and brainstormed some more. By eight o'clock, about the time the Brit invasion would be ordering meal service from their first class seats, I was confident I could see it through. I was a professional, a veteran. I'd made my success by never backing down.

"You're a sex angel," my boss had once told me. "Every man's wet dream, but more balls than the lot of them." He'd laughed. "None of us stand a chance."

I had my plan. I went home and packed for Long Island.

***

I made an early start the next day, driving myself and picking up an extra box of alcohol on the way. Wine, spirits and plenty of beer. That's what the boys had been drinking in the pub. Champagne would already have been delivered, along with food supplies. Planning and action did the trick. I was icy calm by the time I had opened a bottle of champagne for myself and sank into the wide leather sofa in the rented house. The lamp lit room was warm and welcoming for the cold, rainy day, and the open fire kicked into a cheerful blaze.

It was late afternoon when I heard the car pull up and the knock at the front door. I took my time crossing to the hall and opening the door to find the boys huddled together on the top step, grinning, jet lagged and wired with excitement. They were, to put it simply, delicious. I couldn't help grinning back at them.

"Come in!" I beamed. "Welcome to the Big Apple!"

Jasper grabbed me in a huge bear hug that lifted me off my feet. When he put me down, I kissed Riley on the cheek and managed the same with Edward by not making eye contact with him.

I'd chosen my outfit carefully. Heels, a thigh skimming skirt and a soft, low cut blouse. Classy, feminine, with a hint of sex. I could feel the boys' eyes following me as I walked to the open kitchen and poured them drinks.

"Champagne," I announced. "To toast your success, of course. And there's beer and wine, whatever you want." I gestured to the line up of bottles and plates of food.

The boys were delighted with everything, happy and excited. They really were lovely, and I had really given them a terrific break. I let myself enjoy the moment.

They helped themselves to food and drink, Jasper and Edward stretched out on the sofa and armchair respectively while Riley spread out on the rug with a couple of heaped plates and a half dozen beers.

I kicked off my shoes and perched myself on the sofa next to Jasper, my legs tucked under me.

"Let's do this interview while you're still wide awake." I flicked on the tape recorder and warmed them up with a few casual questions. Interviewing was something else I was very good at. Soon, the drink was flowing and so were the stories. I discovered a lot that night, about Jasper's broken engagement, how Riley had lost his mom and sister and how acting had been a refuge for him, about Edward's passion for music, his shyness and his courage when it came to putting his creativity out there.

An unbidden thought crossed my mind _- I wished I'd known these boys in college_. I shook the notion away_; I wouldn't have appreciated them back then_. I'd been wary and status conscious, dating upper class boys, those who I could control without too much effort. It was later, when I was on the career ladder and independent that I could follow my true desires in secret without risk to my reputation.

With the boys spilling their secrets they inevitably asked me about my relationships. I was tactfully, and provocatively, vague.

Around midnight, Riley took charge of the music, the drink making him bold enough to haul me up for a dance. I'm a pretty good dancer and we joked around with the jive and salsa, then Riley pulled me into a clinch for a slow number. I went along with it, and let myself enjoy a glimpse of Jasper's lustful expression as he watched Riley's hands on me and the sway of our hips as we shuffled around the floor.

I had been careful not to drink much and to keep my gaze away from Edward most of the night, though the longer he was in the room the more I felt his presence pressing on me. I focused on the dance and on Riley's hands and firm chest against the silk of my blouse.

The song ended.

"Time to call it a night," I announced. I looked at the clock. "Or, morning rather. You boys need your rest for the photo shoot. Come on Riley, let me show you where you'll be sleeping," I added.

I felt the atmosphere in the room shift immediately. I caught a glimpse of Jasper's face. He looked almost shocked.

"Jasper, your room's half way down the hall. I'll check in with you later to see you have everything you need."

I let that thought register, then, grinning to myself, I steered a dumbstruck Riley along the hall to the far end of the house.

As soon as we stepped into his room, Riley grabbed my face in his hands and plunged into a deep, prolonged kiss. The drink had obviously given him confidence and I let him have his way for a few minutes. When he started grabbing at my breasts I pushed him off.

"Stop."

"I thought you wanted it." His voice was husky with desire.

"I'll tell you what I want," I said, pushing him further away to arms' length. I walked to his bed and sat on the edge of it.

"I want you to strip for me."

Riley's eyes widened. He grinned and began to fumble with his shirt.

"Slowly," I said.

Somehow he managed a fairly sexy slow strip, punctuated with giggles of embarrassment when he slid his pants down and freed his very erect cock.

"Look at me, Riley," I told him.

In slow motion, I unbuttoned my blouse and slipped it from my shoulders.

Riley's mouth hung open.

"Riley, touch yourself."

He continued to stare at me.

"That's what I want. You're a beautiful boy Riley, and I want to see you touch yourself."

"Can't - you touch me?" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Soon."

I unbuttoned my skirt and slid one hand inside the waistband. I made a fist between my legs and moved as though I was pleasuring myself. In reality I kept my fingers clear of any erogenous zones.

Riley certainly couldn't tell the difference. He clenched one hand on his abdomen while the other pumped furiously at his cock.

I put my free hand to my mouth, pouted my lips and sucked my fingers. Riley gasped, his strokes working harder as he darted his eyes between my mouth and the movement of my hand under my skirt. I opened my thighs wide and threw my head back a little, still keeping my gaze on Riley.

He came suddenly, explosively almost doubling over as he spurted over his hand.

"Oh god," he gasped. "No, Bella, I wanted..."

"It's alright, Riley." I walked over to him, cradled his face and gave him a long, soft kiss. He staggered against me.

"Next time," I breathed in his ear.

"Sorry," he stammered.

I put a finger to his lips and shook my head. "It was beautiful," I said. "You're beautiful."

I didn't have to try for sincerity. In that moment, vulnerable as he was, his body warm and strong under my hands, I'd only spoken the truth.

"Sleep well," I said, patting his cheek.

I picked up my blouse, slipped it on and gave Riley a smile as I made for the door. The moment was perfect until Riley tried to grab me again. He had his hands on my breasts before I managed to push him away.

"Don't spoil it," I said.

He looked away, embarrassed. I almost felt sorry for him, but not enough to risk another grope. I slipped out and closed the door behind me.

I walked along the corridor and without hesitation; I tapped on Jasper's door.

"Come in."

Of course - I hadn't expected him to be asleep.

I opened the door slightly and peered inside. Jasper was lying on the bed, half covered with a sheet, obviously naked underneath it and obviously aroused.

"Did you find everything you needed?"

"You know damn fine I'm missing just one thing." Jasper's exaggerated southern gentleman accent made me smile in spite of myself.

I stepped inside his bedroom and closed the door. "Why, I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Mr Jasper," I replied in my best Scarlett O'Hara voice.

Jasper chuckled. "I think you do."

I crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed to take a closer, appreciative look at Jasper's rather fine body. Without breaking eye contact, Jasper dragged the sheet off himself to give me an unimpeded view.

I reached out and slid a hand across his chest. He shivered. Grasping my arm, he slid my sleeve back, turned my wrist over and kissed it. From there he used his fingers and tongue alternately to stroke and lick the length of my arm. It was my turn to shiver.

"Here's the deal, Jasper," I said quietly. "It's been a long day and I don't feel like anything too…athletic."

Jasper frowned.

"But I would like to give you a personalized welcome party," I went on. "Especially now I've had a better look at what those tight jeans of yours were hinting at."

I took Jasper's hands in each of my own and pushed them above his head. "If you promise to hold on to this bed head and keep your hands to yourself, I won't have to waste time tying you."

Jasper grinned. "And what's it worth to behave myself?"

"The best blow you've ever had."

"Oh, lord." Jasper gripped the bed head tightly and grinned up at me.

I took my time. I mean, you don't rush something as fit and sexy as young Jasper. I gave him the full treatment; fast, slow, gentle fondling of ass and balls and not so gentle where it counted. And, after a deliciously long time, I took a firm grip of the base of his cock and teased him into as much writhing lust as he could stand before sucking him hard into my throat. He came with a barely audible, shuddering groan.

Jasper lay panting and stroking my hair while I gently cleaned him with my tongue. I carried on licking across his belly muscles and abdomen, sliding my fingers across his sweat soaked body until I saw his cock twitch back to life. I stood up to go and he grabbed my hand.

"Sure I can't return the favor, baby?" he said huskily.

I winced. "Hmm, some other time. And don't call me 'baby'."

Jasper curled his mouth in a grin, unabashed. "Sorry Bella." He sat up to lean forward and kiss me hard on the mouth.

"That was quite a welcome party," he said at last.

I swatted him playfully then slid away from the bed and out of the room before I was tempted to take him up on his offer. That last kiss had been pretty good, and I was more than aroused after playtime with my two boys.

I tiptoed across the hall to my own room and headed straight for the shower. I pulled off my clothes and stood under the steaming water. Five minutes later, I let out a huff of exasperation. I was acutely aware that somewhere in this house, gorgeously awake or temptingly asleep, was Edward. I was more than annoyed at myself. I'd just had my deliciously controlling way with two compliant, score nine, lovely young men and yet, just thinking of Edward stopped me even touching myself to give my body what it needed.

Edward had a grip on me that was officially driving me crazy. I didn't know if I wanted to fuck him or obliterate him out of my life forever. Probably both.

I stepped out of the shower, dried off and regarded myself in the steam streaked mirror. It was maybe four in the morning and I was anything but sleepy I looked flushed with arousal and excitement, and very sexy.

_So don't waste it Bella. You need to get back your upper hand_.

I toweled my hair and finished it off with the hair dryer, shaking it out into what George called my 'wanton sex goddess' mane. I slipped on a silk shift that ended just below my ass, then wrapped myself in a thick floor length dressing gown.

I checked myself in the mirror again_. Pretty damn perfect_. Not even 'for age thirty eight' - just damn perfect.

So, _woman up, Bella,_ I told my reflection, and stop letting some nineteen year old have you on the run.

I clicked off the bathroom light and padded down the hall. Like a cougar, I thought, smiling to myself.

Edward's bedroom door was open but there was no sign of him in the bed or shower. I made my way to the living room and found him fast asleep in the chair where I'd left him, the lamps still lit and the fire a pile of red embers.

The sight of him sprawled out, head tilted back, throat and V of chest exposed, brought me close to being unraveled.

_Damn him. _

I forced myself to stay put. I deliberately raked my eyes over the length of his lean body; the curve of his thighs where his legs fell loosely open, his fingers splayed delicately on the leather armrests, the soft pouting mouth and the sweep of his brows and eyelashes above those incredible cheekbones.

_He's just another boy,_ I told myself. Beautiful, but one in a long line of beautiful boys I'd tasted, had and conquered. I leaned over and stroked his hand.

"Edward."

He moaned softly. I ignored how the sound made my stomach clench.

"Edward."

I touched his thigh, just above the knee, lightly shaking his leg. His eyes opened. He gazed at me, unfocussed for a moment then he collected himself.

"Oh," he said. "Bella. Must've fallen asleep."

"Yes." I smiled at him, my very best Bella smile. "Time for bed."

He pushed a hand through his hair and stretched his legs. "I don't know if I can stand up," he grinned ruefully. "Dreamt I was still on the plane."

He rubbed his face and his fingers curled through his hair again. I stood still, watching. He seemed to remember something.

"Riley, and…Jasper," he began.

"I saw them off to bed, yes," I finished for him, not breaking his gaze. He shifted uncomfortably. "Do you want me to see you tucked up in bed too?" My voice dripped irony.

"Is that what you did? For Riley?"

"And Jasper. Yes."

I kept holding his gaze. I wasn't backing down. The others would tell him in the morning anyway. He'd better not judge me. I savored the flash of anger the thought brought with it_. Anger's good,_ I told myself. I'm getting my power back, _even in the face of your devastating beauty, Edward. _

"That would make me number three, then," he said quietly. His expression changed so fluidly, from desire to dismay, through irritation and shyness, I was distracted.

_He must be one hell of an actor; that beautiful face of his shows everything._

The unbidden thought that his desire and arousal would show on his face just as transparently made me flush crimson. _Come on Bella, see it through. _

"Does that bother you?" I said, an edge of sarcasm in my voice. "Do you always have to be number one, Edward?"

Surprise, annoyance, hurt and curiosity all flashed across his features. "I just don't think I'm into meaningless sex, you know, joining a queue," he mumbled.

"Oh, don't knock it till you've tried it," I said tartly.

Startled, he laughed, and kept his smile as he looked up at me. I fought to stay upright.

"I can't work you out, Bella. I mean, what do you want?"

"Freedom," I said promptly. Where did that come from? "I mean, I don't like being forced to do what anyone else expects me to."

Without replying, he continued to stare up at me. I unfastened my dressing gown and let it swing open.

"What about you, Edward; do you want to touch me?"

His lips parted and his eyes raked the silk shift where it clung to my body.

"I wanted to touch you the first time I saw you," he replied.

"Well, here's the deal," I said, making my voice playful. "You can touch me, once, in return for a goodnight kiss."

His tongue ran along his lips to wet them.

"OK," he whispered.

I took a breath and leaned forward. Edward made no attempt to meet me, rather he leaned his head back completely, exposing that divine throat and jaw. I felt my hair dangle on his chest and neck as I lowered my lips on to his.

The kiss was - delicious. Of course it was. Even the anticipation of it, the promise of those curved and pouting lips, was foreplay in itself, even without the full, yielding actuality.

For a long moment I thought I would never be able to stop. My tongue slid into his mouth, exploring the moist hotness as his lips worked softly against my own.

_I'm kissing him,_ my brain screamed. _On that mouth_.

I forced myself to think of Jasper's cock between my lips so that I could pull myself away.

Edward's eyes were warm, liquid tenderness and lust. _God, did he hide nothing?_ _Whatever happened to cool? _

I bit my lip and got my breathing under control. I stared down at him, my hands resting next to his on the chair arms, conscious of the gaping neck of my shift as I leaned over him. I was gratified to notice that Edward's breath was just as ragged as mine, though he still simply laid there, head flung back, regarding me.

"Do I get to touch now?" he said softly.

I nodded. "A deal's a deal," I said.

My nipples tightened in anticipation and I gripped the arm rests more firmly. I almost staggered when his fingers slid under the hem of my shift and dove straight for my clit. I was wet of course, soaking, and my folds felt searing hot under the probe of Edward's hand. I couldn't help myself. I groaned, embarrassingly, my eyes rolled back and my eyelids closed.

I heard Edward whimper as his fingers softly worked inside me. "Oh, god, Edward," I moaned again, pushing my legs wider apart and arching my back to pull him deeper.

His breathing labored. My eyes flew open to look at him, his cheeks flushed red, his eyes bright with sex and desire. I could see his erection straining inside his jeans. Suddenly, he slid his hand away.

I bit my lip to stop from crying out, something like 'Fuck, no', and pushed myself to stand upright. "I hope you enjoyed that, Edward," I said huskily, wrapping my dressing gown tight around me and stepping back.

"I think I took advantage of our deal," he said quietly, his breath still uneven.

"Deal?"

"Your deal - a touch for a kiss."

"It's good to push a deal sometimes," I said. My voice was harsh, very New York tough girl. Who was I kidding? I was a ball of quivering mush.

Somehow, I launched myself across the room and reached the door. "Welcome to the Big Apple," I said over my shoulder.

He gazed back at me with no response to my flippant wave. I stumbled along the hall and almost fell into my bedroom. I locked the door - did I think, hope, he would follow me? I hurled myself on the bed and buried my head under the pillows.

I lay for a few minutes, my body raging with desire, my mind still in the living room, devouring every sight and sound and feel of _him_. And I still couldn't touch myself. _Damn, damn, damn him. _

After a while I heard a door open and close as Edward took himself off to bed.

_I wonder what he's doing with his arousal? Better yet Bella - don't go there. _

I tossed and turned until I saw the dawn light break through the shutters.

***

I flung myself off the bed, dressed hastily and threw my things in a bag. I unlocked my door and crept to the living room. Casting a glance at the empty arm chair, I scribbled a note to tell the boys I'd been called to a meeting and a limo would pick them up at four. I grabbed my keys and a bottle of water and let myself out into the cold morning.

The drive back to the city was a blur as I did my best to block out the memory of Edward's mouth and hands and wondered how in hell I was going to navigate the rest of this disastrous self inflicted purgatory of a scheme. I wasn't expected in the office so I headed home and spent a few hours making some rearrangements to the boys' plans. I booked them into a hotel - no way were they staying in my condo for two nights - and elaborate and watertight arrangements for the New York photo shoot so it would run like clockwork and without the necessity of my presence. After that, I forced myself to switch on the tape recorder and transcribe the interview I'd taped the night before.

I wanted everything tied up and out of the way. The material they'd given me was great. Their stories wove through my head as I typed furiously, exactly. Edward's voice was velvet as he talked about being a musician. Of course; you could hear it in the beautiful cadence and rhythm of his speech. But what amazed me most was how much of the tape was taken up with me and Edward simply - talking. I flushed as I listened to myself. Under Edward's prompting I'd laughed and talked more about myself than I would have ever thought possible. Me, the enigma, blabbing and giggling like a drunken teenager. Twice he said my name; I thought my heart would stop at the sweetness of it. I wrote up the interview without stopping. By midnight I was dazed and exhausted. I fell into bed and a thankfully deep sleep.

My orgasm brought me, shuddering, awake. He had been in my dream, in me, my mouth, his scent and presence all over me. Edward. I groaned aloud and rolled onto my back. My cell buzzed loudly. I groaned again and grabbed it off the bedside table.

"Bella here."

"Greg says you've got to get over here."

"Nancy?"

"Dino's having a meltdown. He says the location's not working."

"They're on the shoot already?" I said, muddled. Suddenly I looked at my clock. 9.30. _How the hell did that happen?_ I was an 'out the door by 6' woman, no fail.

"Greg's really freaking. He's on the other line now."

"OK."

Nancy put Greg through and I let him have a full eight minute rant before I cut in. "You know Dino's just nervous because the first shoot was brilliant and he thinks he can't top it."

"Spare me the psychology 101," Greg was almost yelling down the phone.

"And you spare me the dramatics. I'm on my way over." I clicked the phone shut and dived for the shower. Ten minutes later I was in a taxi headed downtown, still half asleep and furious.

_Men. Damn them all to hell. Incompetent, whining, maddening, uncontrollable fucking babies_.

"Pull over," I told the driver.

I'd spotted a Starbucks and figured an emergency hot chocolate was in order.

Three minutes later I was back in the cab, Styro cup in hand. Ten after that we had pulled up at the half demolished shop that was the shoot's first location.

I saw the boys right away, huddled under umbrellas with the crew while Greg and Dino, getting soaked by the rain, waved their arms at each other. I marched across the street towards them, my heeled boots giving me the height and assertion I'd intended.

"Dino," I called when I was in earshot.

Everyone looked in my direction. Riley waved and Jasper gave me a sexy grin. Edward just, looked, his face closed and serious. The reality of him made my heart pound. He was here, on my streets, a devastating angel in the rain.

I gestured to Dino and set off back across the street. "Walk with me."

Dino ran to catch me up as I turned to face him on the spot where the cab had dropped me. He was close to tears and all but incoherent.

"Sorry, sorry," he kept saying.

I was still furious. "You've got five minutes to get it off your chest and then we're going to fix this," I said coldly.

Dino proceeded to pour out his grievances and fears in a tide of self pity, while I tried not to search out Edward standing a hundred yards away.

In the midst of Dino's tirade, a memory of my father came unbidden. I was eleven and it was the day he left me and my mother.

"Sorry," he'd said. "I'm sorry, baby," before he'd turned and walked out of our lives forever.

They were all the same. Sorry ass men, from Dino sniveling pathetically in front of me, to George with his money and his clinging. At least with young men you had control, you could cream off what was good and ditch the rest.

I held up a hand. "Enough, Dino. We're going to break set here, drop the next two shoots, go straight to the park then, the afternoon location and add on a night shoot…" I held up a warning hand again as Dino tried to protest "that you wanted in the first place," I continued. "Think you can manage that?"

I swear Dino hiccupped a little sob. _Fucking babies._ He nodded and trotted back to the others. I got to Greg before him and explained the plan. We were packed and setting up in the park within a half hour. I stayed for the whole shoot. I couldn't stay away. I watched Edward the whole day. No, I _feasted_ on him.

Between shots I chatted with Riley, relieved I hadn't put him into a sulk after last night. Jasper flirted shamelessly and tried to feel me up when I stood too close. I'd catch Edward looking at me, but he kept a distance. I thought he'd be arrogant after our little scene in the living room but he seemed thoughtful, almost shy.

_Nineteen, beyond gorgeous and shy? What the hell was I going to do with him? _

The rain drifted in again as the last shoot was set up. The atmosphere of steam and wet against the floodlit, fashionably seedy buildings, had Dino almost wetting himself with joy.

"It's a wrap!" he called at last, punching the air with his fist.

We broke set and piled into the two vans. First stop was to drop the boys at their hotel. They were in back and I was riding up front with Dino and the driver when we pulled up at the famous colonnaded entrance. The back doors slammed and we were about to drive off when Edward yanked the passenger door open.

"What the hell?" the driver cursed as he hit the brake.

Edward's hand slid to my hip. I froze. He clicked my seat belt open, slipped his arm around me and pulled me out of the cab.

"You're coming to dinner with us," he said. His face broke into a grin at my stunned expression. "Thanks Dino," he waved, slamming the van door closed.

"What if I don't want dinner?" I protested.

He pulled me, stumbling, by the waist to the hotel entrance.

"Good. Neither do I." He took my face in his hands and found my mouth. It was the most urgent, the most sensual kiss I think I'd ever experienced. He pulled me tight into his body. Of their own accord, my hands slid underneath his shirt to caress the smooth skin of his back. He nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Run away with me, Bella," he murmured.

I dragged my hands off him and fisted them against his chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was furious again.

He laughed. He fucking _laughed_ at me.

"Just a few days," he said. "A few days, to find out."

"Find out _what_, Edward?"

"About this - thing between us. Don't tell me you can't feel it. I haven't thought of anything else since I met you, Bella. It's as if I've found something profound, something I didn't even know I was looking for."

"Looking for me all your life?" I said sarcastically. "All nineteen years of it? You don't know anything." I turned to walk away from him. He grabbed my arm and swung himself in front of me.

"Don't patronize me, Bella.'"

"You fancy me, Edward, that's all. It's not rocket science."

He shook his head. "I know what fancying someone is, and I know this is way beyond it."

I glared at him then looked pointedly at where his hand gripped my arm. He didn't budge.

"Alright Edward, here's the deal," I said, ignoring the panic rising in my chest at what I was about to say. "You can fuck me. Then we'll discuss my 'running away with you' as you put it."

"You think a fuck will get rid of me, right?"

I shrugged. "Probably not. They usually want more. But, here's the thing. I think I'd like to fuck you once Edward, and I'm used to getting what I want."

His eyes narrowed. "Who do you mean by 'they'? All the men you've had?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't you ever want more from them?"

"Do we have a deal or not?"

Edward took a deep breath. "Yes," he said. "I'll take what I can get."

I had to look away from the sudden tenderness in his eyes. Vulnerable, transparent, _gutsy _Edward_. Damn him_.

I walked ahead of him through the hotel doors. We reached the elevator and I glanced up at him. Couldn't he even pretend he'd just made a macho conquest? He was pushing his fingers through his hair and looking like a kid on Christmas morning. The elevator doors opened and we stepped inside. Our reflection in the mirrored wall shocked me. I didn't see a tough older woman with a pretty young man. I saw an attractive, sexy _couple._

I turned my back on the reflection.

"What happened to Jasper and Riley?" I asked curtly.

Edward shrugged. "They'll be cool," he said.

The doors opened. He put a hand on my waist to guide me out of the elevator to a door opposite.

"My room," he said unnecessarily as he swiped his key card and let us in. "Five star," he added, grinning. "Brilliant."

I walked to the bed, sat on the edge of it and pulled off my boots. Edward stood in front of me, gazing down.

"You probably want to undress me," I said. I didn't sound quite as bored as I'd intended.

Edward's eyes widened and his mouth parted.

"Whatever you like, Bella. Really."

_Damn him_.

"Don't you have a routine you prefer?" I said, resorting to sarcasm again. "I mean, how does this usually work for you?"

Edward scrunched his face and shook his head. "I don't know," he laughed. "I just sort of muddle through."

Not cool, but totally fucking disarming.

"Well, do you like to shower first?"

"Oh, umm, I probably am a bit smelly," he grinned crookedly. "It's been a long day. Dino was brilliant though, wasn't he, really cares about what he does. We thought he was having a breakdown this morning though, until you showed up."

I blinked at him. He'd literally swept me off my feet to get me into his hotel, I was on his bed and he's - chatting?

He caught my look.

"Shower, right," he said. He pulled off his jacket and shoes and headed to the bathroom.

After I minute I heard the water running. _He hasn't invited me in there with him_. I frowned. _He can't be that naive? Polite? What the fuck... _

I stood up, waited another full minute then almost stamped my foot in frustration. I stripped to my underwear and marched into the bathroom.

Edward stood in the streaming shower, water pouring down the long lines of his back, legs and perfect ass. Naked, he was even more beautiful. Of course. I was a connoisseur. I knew that.

_Beautiful. Well, so am I,_ I reminded myself. I stepped inside the shower stall. Edward turned to me, his gaze stopping me in my tracks. Lust and awe and tenderness flooded his face. His hands shot out to grip my shoulders.

"You're hurting me."

"Sorry," he said breathlessly, breaking his grasp. "You kind of overwhelm me, Bella."

Good.

I reached for the shower gel, poured some into my cupped palm then began to soap Edward's chest and neck. I worked my way down his body, sliding my hands around his ass and pulling myself hard against his erection. He groaned and put out his hands to steady himself against the tiled wall. I was in a daze of lust and confusion and fighting to remind myself I had the upper hand.

I waited for Edward to kiss me or grope me but he just stood there, swaying slightly, his breathing ragged. His inaction should have been irritating but the sensation of the length of his body pulsating against mine was so damn sexy. I felt an answering tremor run down my thighs. Of all the men I'd had, I'd never been so acutely aware of the sheer presence of someone as I did then.

I reached behind my back to unfasten my bra and let it drop. I pressed my breasts against the smooth wetness of Edward's chest and straddled my legs either side of his. His cock was hard against my stomach and I urgently wanted to feel it against me, between my legs, my lips, everywhere. I grabbed Edward's shoulders to pull myself higher, to pull that cock into my sweet spot. Seeing what I wanted, Edward cupped my ass, lifted me up and pulled my legs around his hips.

He did it effortlessly. _Nineteen and strong_. He rocked into me. I could feel every curve of him through the sheer silk of my panties. He kissed me, hard and deep as I, veteran cougar Bella Swan, completely lost my shit right there in that hotel shower. Our moans and cries mingled as we found a friction and a rhythm for tongues and mouths as the head of his cock pushed and pulsed against me. I spread my legs as wide as I could, grinding and pulling against him, drinking him in through every pore.

Wave after wave of throbbing orgasm sent my legs quivering and my heart pounding out of my chest. I clung to Edward's shoulders and looked in his beautiful face. Edward in orgasm was a sight to behold, his head thrown back, lips parted, his neck and jaw carved perfection under my hands. We hugged each other for a long ecstatic moment. Our shudders subsided, but the electric sense of his presence never abated.

He turned off the water and held my face in his hands, looking deeply into my eyes. I did nothing to hold myself back from falling into his gaze.

He carried me, legs still wrapped around him, into the bedroom. I felt a towel wrapped around me as he laid me gently on the bed, turning me on my side against him, one leg hitched over his smooth, damp hip. He leaned in and kissed me again and again.

"You'll come away with me now?" he said.

"Why, Edward?" I whispered.

"Because I think this is real, me and you," he said.

He stroked the wet hair from my face and trailed his fingers across my mouth and throat.

I sighed. My toes curled in - ecstasy.

"I'm supposed to call the shots here," I said, weakly.

He raised one eyebrow quizzically.

"Cougar, remember?" I said.

He chuckled.

"Here, Kitty," he said softly.

* * *

A/N: Leave the author some love! Click the review button!

Voting open March 16 - March 22.


End file.
